Who's that Girl?
by akaeve
Summary: Had Gibbs got a girlfriend?


The two men watched as the elevator pinged, and then opened, to reveal a smiling, no laughing Gibbs. He had his hand on the shoulder of a young woman, petite brunette. No his hand was guiding the woman from the elevator and into the open plan office area for all to see. He pointed to Tim and Tony, who gave a little wave smiling the DiNozzo smile. They passed and Gibbs led the way to the Directors office.

"Who's that girl?" Tim asked now getting a whiff of her scent as she passed.

"Dunno." Tony replied biting into a pastrami sandwich, "Maybe ex-wife numero quarto."

"Too young," as Ziva appeared from the direction of the ladies.

"Maybe he likes them young, you know a man of a certain age…..getting a kick out of a younger model….an ego thing." Tony announced, his eyes slanting and thinking thoughts.

"You know of this, of course, with your father." Ziva replied.

"She's young enough to be his daug….."Tim replied.

"Bad taste McGee," as Tony put a finger to his lips and then licking said digit, thus indicating to Timmy to be quiet.

They watched as Gibbs returned from the director's office womanless. They watched as Gibbs sat at his computer and switched it on. He looked up, "What?" he growled.

"Nothing," Tony muttered as he looked down at his notes.

-oOo-

"Morning my little freshly baked muffins." Tony said as he entered the bullpen late.

"Late, DiNozzo you gonna lock up again." Gibbs announced exiting the elevator, "Been to see Duks, that new body is certainly talking, should have the case wrapped up in a matter of days, which is more than we can say for your breakfast." looking at the brown paper poke, the grease, spreading, along the bottom of the bag.

"Boss, morning I was just going to say…" Tony started to speak, as Vance appeared, "Gibbs need to see you in MTAC." as he climbed the stairs.

Tony watched as Gibbs disappeared into MTAC, "hey guess what I saw last night?" as he looked at the team.

"Dunno, Star Wars, Fast and Furious, Casablanca, the King's Speech….." Tim started to say.

"I liked the King's Speech…." Dr Mallard replied, "But what did you see, Anthony?"

"You'll never guess." Tony smiled.

"No, and if you don't tell us Gibbs will be back and with a face like lightening." Ziva replied.

"It's a face like thunder…but I saw that girl leaving the Boss' house last night….and he kissed her." Tony smirked.

"Tony….are you a stalker?...no a voyeur?" Ziva squirmed.

"Was it a full blown kiss?" Tim ventured.

"No, a peck on the head." Tony replied smiling.

"See he does that to Abby and he is not sleeping with her….is he?" Ziva now asked.

"Dunno." Tony answered.

"Tony, what were you doing, outside Gibbs house last night, and what time are we talking about?" Tim asked looking perplexed.

"I was passing…well several times actually." Tony answered smiling his sleazy smile, "And then I hid."

"You hid, what time Tony?" Tim asked again.

"8.30." DiNozzo replied.

"8.30pm is not late…that is early evening." Ziva replied.

"I know but some people have quick bits…." Tony spoke.

"Tony, where did this girl go, when she left?" Tim questioned.

"Oh she jumped in a car." Tony replied

"Get the licence number?" Ziva questioned.

"MMmmmm….." Tony admitted sheepishly looking down.

"Nope you were too busy watching the girl. Admit it Tony, you can't see green cheese." Tim added.

"Tim, why would Tony want to see green cheese, I do not know of any kinds unless you are mistaking Stilton, but there is Basiron Pesto, which is Danish." Ziva replied.

"I was more thinking the moon…..they say it's made of green cheese….." Tim suggested, "No it means, as Ducky keeps telling us Scottish phrases…."can't see green cheese," which roughly translates from Scots into _"he wants what everyone else is having"_ so Tony," now looking at the senior field agent, "You want the Boss' girl, admit it?"

"Well she is more my style and type." DiNozzo replied, not seeing Gibbs come down the stair.

"No work to do, or have you all done gossiping like sweetie wives, as Duks would say," now smiling at Dr Mallard.

"Thought it was "To gossip like an old fish wife," Tony answered, watching Ducky leave.

"Either way, you finished. Maybe I should down size the department. Remember Tony when there was just the two of us? Real cosy." as he turned on his computer and waited for a response.

"But Boss we were so…..we missed things, and then when Kate came it got better and now Tim, and Ziva…..although Kate's gone." Tony looked at Gibbs who just stared and raised an eyebrow.

"Digging myself if here….." as the phone rang, "Yes DiNozzo…..I'll tell him."

"Saved by the bell DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, dead Petty officer Norfolk, so grab your gear?" as he headed for the elevator followed by a smiling Gibbs and the other two.

-oOo-

The murder was pretty straight forward. Sailor has shot two of his shift before disappearing and being found dead in a broom cupboard. A gun shot wound to the head. So being a Friday evening the team met in a bar near the Navy Yard. Well the team being the youngsters. Duks was still tidying up the autopsy, and Gibbs was helping.

"So Agent Gibbs has a girlfriend then?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes…..well no, we don't know. He brought this girl to the Yard to meet Vance. And I saw her leave Gibbs' house." Tony smirked.

"Tony, this girl may be a cleaner." Abby added.

"Not at 8.30 at night." Tony replied back, sipping the wine.

"Ok, maybe an interior decorator. I mean Gibbs' home does need a makeover. And if she was there all day." Abbs retaliated.

"Abby can you honestly see Gibbs turning his shrine into a home?" Tony replied sarcastically.

"No…..but what if…..I mean what if….." Abby answered looking down at the floor.

"What if he is dating? You jealous?" Tony quizzed.

"Noooo, but who is she and how we going to find out?" Abbs cried.

"We could ask Dr Mallard, well Jimmy could." Ziva suggested looking at the team.

"And how will he know?" Jimmy now questioned.

"Doesn't Gibbs, not tell Dr Mallard intimate things?" Ziva now added in very bad English.

"So true…so Autopsy Gremlin, it is your job to find out for us. That is if you are up to it?" Tony now concluded.

-oOo-

The two men sat in autopsy, Duks had offered Gibbs a nice cup of Earl Grey which he had reluctantly accepted and a Graham's cracker.

"Jethro, this girl you're seeing. I believe she is …rather on the young side is she not? I mean you have your reputation as a peer, as a father figure." Dr Mallard had started to say.

"You, talking to me, as a father figure Duks? I know all about the birds and the bees." Gibbs had answered.

"Jethro, I realise you are….how do I put this…a healthy male with needs and desires, but how old is she? And what is her name? I can't keep calling her she. And how long have you known her?"

"Three days Duks. Picked her up at the airport" Gibbs started to reply smiling, this was going to be so much fun. He could already see the team speculating. And had they asked Dr Mallard to dig deep.

"So is she staying with you?" Ducky sighed.

"Oh yes, couldn't let her stay in a strange town on her own." Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, who is she? The daughter, of an old Marine friend? Jethro this is like pulling teeth." Duks replied putting down his cup and saucer.

"Ok promise you won't blab?" Gibbs now answered.

"Of course, my lips are sealed." Ducky replied listening.

-oOo-

"So, this girl?" Tim started to say, "The one seen leaving….."

"I think….." Tony began to say not seeing or feeling the air change.

"Ya think DiNozzo?" as Gibbs crept up behind, or was it sneaked. Well once a sniper always a sniper, and he knew how to stalk his prey, and whispered in his ear. "What, you think?"

"Think I need the head." As Tony, began to walk away.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss." As Tony turned and looked at his superior.

"Well Tony, who is this girl?" he asked looking at the screen to his left. "We know anything about her? As, she was the one, seen leaving the house, the night of the murder. CCTV recorded her."

"McGee, as Senior Field Agent, I'm telling you to find out who she is, and don't ask Probie to do your dirty work. I'm going to the head." Tony ordered.

Gibbs just sat down shook his head and turned on his computer, "Well," he said looking at the two Agents. "Who or what do you think she is?" now smiling the Gibbs smile.

-oOo-

"Dr Mallard?" Jimmy now began to ask quietly, handing Duks the kidney dish.

"Yes Mr Palmer? What is so bothering you?" he replied.

"I hear Agent Gibbs has a girl friend." Jimmy began to blush, "And I hear…"

"What Mr Palmer have you heard? What makes you think that Agent Gibbs has a girlfriend."

"I heard she is half his age…no more than a teenager." Jimmy continued embroidering, what he had heard from Tony, "She was seen leaving his house really late, and he kissed her."

"Really Mr Palmer, I think you have been listening to idle tittle tattle again, Mr Palmer. But I think Anthony had definitely the wrong end of the stick." handing the dish back to Jimmy.

"You know something don't you?" Jimmy now questioned.

"I do Mr Palmer, and I will say this. She is staying with Agent Gibbs. Now please take this bullet to Abigail if you please." Ducky finished. He just wished he could be a fly on Abbs' lab, when Jimmy told her what he had just said.

-oOo-

Jimmy entered the bullpen followed by Abby. They looked around and saw no Gibbs.

"Where's Gibbs." Abbs enquired.

"Dunno, he got a call and left." DiNozzo replied, biting into a cold pizza.

"Have you found out a little about our mystery girl?" Jimmy asked.

"What, the one on the screen?" Ziva replied looking angry and pointing at the big screen.

"Yeah…no…the one leaving Agent Gibbs house." Jimmy clarified.

"We haven't but thought you were going to ask Dr Mallard?" Tim now questioned.

"Oh I did," Jimmy smiled before adding, "She is staying with Agent Gibbs, but his lips…..that would be Dr Mallard's, are sealed."

"That's it?" Tonty shouted.

"So I still don't know what's going on." Abby wailed.

The elevator pinged and they turned to see Director Vance stride out the elevator followed by Gibbs and the girl. Gibbs was holding the girl's hand and smiling.

"Wow." Tony whispered, Abby she gave the girl a deadly look.

"Ms Scuito, my office now." The Director shouted at her as he saw the look and started to climb the stair, "Gibbs, the conference room, we need to talk after I finalise some business."

"She's done it now." Ziva mouthed to Tim.

-oOo-

Abby gingerly knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Director shouted.

Abby opened the door and slowly walked in shutting to door behind her.

"Ms Scuito, know why I want to see you?" Vance questioned sternly.

As Abby thought, was it the look she had given, was it leaving the lab unattended, again "Nope." Was all she could stammer, "I mean no, Director Vance."

"Good, Jackie wants to go back to work, but I feel we need some help, an au pair. Agent Gibbs had an old marine friend whose daughter, would like to work in DC. She wants to do nursing, but needs some money. He suggested that Velsha, might like to work for the summer for me. Being a Government Official, and the school holidays coming up, Gibbs wondered if I could help. It would certainly solve the long holiday problem."

"But why are you telling me this. I mean I didn't mean any harm." Abby stuttered.

"Ms Scuito, Velsha is from a strong Catholic background. I know you bowl with the Nuns and also do some charity work with them. I'm not sure why, but Agent Gibbs asked me to ask you to keep an eye on our young friend."

"Director Vance," Abby now replied saluting, "You can count on me, Sirr."

"That was what I was hoping or should I say worried about. But we will keep this under wraps….cover so to speak until I tell Jackie. Now I think we should get the other two in here for introductions." as he dialled the conference room.

As Gibbs and Velsha entered the room, Abby being Abbs rushed over and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry Gibbs for what I thought." She said turning to face Gibbs.

"It's ok Abbs, I told Velsha all about you and the team."

"But you kissed her…" Abbs added.

"I kiss you." He replied, "But she was going to the theatre. And it was just on the head."

"But Tony said…." Abby now pleaded in her defence.

"Tell DiNozzo he would never have made it in the Corps. I saw him lurking in the bushes. And I do know his vehicle." Gibbs replied.

"People, now that we have been introduced, may I suggest you take Velsha and introduce her properly to your team Agent Gibbs…..and Gibbs," as he looked at Jethro, "Keep DiNozzo away from her. I have to tell Jackie, so I will be leaving soon."

-oOo-

Gibbs led the way down the stair to the bullpen. He watched as his three agents stared. Abby was smiling and holding Velsha's hand.

"Oh my God, I don't want to envisage." Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva enquired, now beginning to smile.

"Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Ziva David." Gibbs said pointing to the three agents as they all stood in the bullpen, "May I introduce Velsha, she is the daughter of an old Marine friend, she is going to be working for Director Vance for the summer, looking after Jackie and Vance's children before going to college. I have no idea what you thought but DiNozzo make sure you get the right end of the stick before charging in like a bull in a china shop. Abbs take Velsha down to your lab, oh and introduce her to Ducky. Velsha, you may wish to spend the afternoon in the company of Dr Mallard, he may just put you off nursing, or maybe introduce you the more gruesome parts of our job. Either way, we need to finish here, and we will catch up with you later." Gibbs finished saying now sitting down at his computer.

-oOo-

As they left the building, Abby was going to take Velsha to see the Mother Superior at the Convent, they saw a car approach the team, the hood down. Tony and Tim stared in wonder or was it awe, when it stopped beside them, the brunette waved, Tony waved back, but received a slap on the head from his superior.

"Want that sitrep on my desk tomorrow 7 hundred hours DiNozzo," as he crossed to the car and kissed the driver, who moved onto the passenger seat allowing Gibbs to drive.

"Who was that?" Tim asked as Tony just stood completely speechless.

"I know but I just am not allowed to tell." Ziva smiled as she turned and walked to her car.

"Ziivvvvvvvvvaaaaaaa." Was all she heard from the two boys, she knew, but wasn't going to spoil her or Gibbs' fun. Maybe tomorrow when they were nice to the Probie she might tell. But then that would be another story.


End file.
